1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus having a touch panel function, a display control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as digital equipment capable of being intuitively operated, there have been those which have a touch panel and changes displays by operating objects displayed on the touch panel with a finger (fingertip). For example, there has been proposed a method in which a touch panel is touched with a finger, and the finger is moved while being kept in contact with the touch panel to scroll a screen in a direction in which the finger is moved, and also, the finger is quickly moved along the screen and released to cause momentum scrolling of the screen in a direction in which the finger has moved (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. S63-174125). It should be noted that momentum scrolling means control to scroll a screen (displayed object) while slowing down even after moving a finger having touched the screen off the screen, and eventually stop scrolling.
Also, there has been proposed a method in which an object displayed on a touch panel is enlarged or reduced by pinching operation that increases and decreases the distance between two fingers on the touch panel (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-53623). Further, there has been proposed a technique that regards a midpoint between two points touched on a touch panel as a designated position, and places image data displayed closest to the designated position at the designated position or its vicinity after pinching operation (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-299474).
However, when touch-up timing of two fingers after operation using two fingers such as pinching operation is off, scrolling may occur against user's intent. Particularly in the case of momentum scrolling, the distance of movement by scrolling may be longer than the moving distance of a touch point, and hence information desired to be displayed may be displayed at a position far from a desired display position.